EL REGALO
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen al anime INUYASHA de Takahashi Rumiko. [Resumen] Un instrumento traerá sin duda tristes recuerdos para la pequeña Rin y será el tormento para el pequeño duende: Jacken. El crédito de la imagen es de mi amigo TEO-chan


**EL REGALO.**

—Amo bonito…la esencia de Naraku se pierde aquí…amo bonito.

Ajeno al comentario de su fiel sirviente, Sesshomaru se concentro en olfatear si en efecto el olor de tal depreciable ser se había esfumado como él le llamaba, cuando dijo en un tono frío:

—Rin, no lo toques.

Ante ese comentario la pequeña humana se quedo con la mano congelada hacia el inusual objeto, Sesshomaru se acerco a ella y empuño a su espada «colmillo sagrado», espero por pocos segundos, cuando dijo en voz alta:

—Aparte Rin.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!—La pequeña humana dio un grito largo, pero se hizo a un lado y en ese momento Sesshomaru con su poderosa espada, destruyó al inusual objeto y el pequeño duende preguntó con asombro.

—¿Uso a colmillo sagrado para eliminar a un espíritu del otro mundo?

El demonio no contesto, pero Rin preguntó con duda:

—¿Era un espíritu señor Jaken?, pero si parecía un shamisen.

—¿Un shamisen? ¿Acaso ese raro instrumento es algo que usan los humanos?

—Así es—contestó la pequeña Rin, al decir con suavidad—: Mi madre tenía uno, es un** instrumento musical**, no recuerdo de que era, pero sus cuerdas eran de seda, cuando mamá tocaba sonaba una hermosa melodía.

—¡Rin!—exclamó Sesshomaru con su tono frío y monótono.

—Dígame señor Sesshomaru—contestó la pequeña Rin con una suave sonrisa y Sesshomaru le preguntó:

—¿Sabes tocar ese instrumento que mencionas?

—¿El shamisen? La verdad, no recuerdo…apenas tenía…—Rin se quedó callada por varios segundos, incluso hasta Jaken notó su cambio de expresión de curiosidad a una de tristeza, al ser invadida por una serie de recuerdos familiares, entonces Jaken preguntó sin tino alguno, lo usual en él:

—¿Qué te pasa mocosa?

Ante ese **silencio** abrumador, Sesshomaru dijo en su tono frío:

—Es hora de partir.

Con esa frase, la pequeña Rin se subió en el lomo del dragón de dos cabezas: Ah-Un, el pequeño duende tomo la rienda del dragón y empezó andar.

Aunque en ella la tristeza no parecía desvanecer, se entretuvo en mirar el paisaje, pero por primera vez desde que viajaba con ellos, se quedo en silencio, gesto que no paso desapercibido ni para el gran demonio-perro, ni para el pequeño duende.

* * *

Pocas horas después, llegaron a las afueras de una gran aldea, donde Sesshomaru le dijo a su leal sirviente:

—Jaken.

—Sí, amo bonito.

— Ve al lugar, busca la mejor posada que tengan.

—Señor Sesshomaru…¿vamos a quedarnos ahí?—preguntó con asombro la pequeña Rin y Jaken le dijo:

—No seas entrometida Rin…Amo bonito nos va…

—Ve y lleva a Rin contigo.

—…Pero amo bon…—Jaken no tuvo opción a protestar, cuando su amo desapareció en el acto, entonces el pequeño duende, dijo en voz alta:

—Esto es raro, usualmente no nos quedamos en posadas. ¿Por qué el amo bonito dio esa extraña orden?

—¡Eh!...Señor Jaken, a lo lejos se ve una aldea y…—Ella iba decir algo pero el frío la hizo estremecer, entonces el pequeño duende dijo sin pensar:

—Mejor nos damos prisa, hace frío.

Les tomo cerca de dos horas en llegar a la aldea y ver la mejor posada del lugar, para su conveniencia quedaba en las afueras de la aldea, dado la distancia estaba vacía, el dueño del lugar era un aldeano algo huraño, dijo con malestar:

—Una niña humana con un demonio…¡qué extraño!...

—No seas atrevido humano—contestó de mala forma el pequeño duende, mientras Rin estaba detrás de él y el aldeano contestó sin inmutarte ante su presencia:

—Con tal que paguen, no tengo problema…¡Eh! Io, instálalos y deja ese monstruo—comentó señalando al dragón de dos cabezas—, fuera de la posada, atrás hay…

El aldeano se quedo callado, al ver delante de él, al gran demonio-perro, que lo reconoció de inmediato y dijo en voz alta, en un tono algo nervioso:

—El señor del Este. Lord Sesshomaru es un honor tenerle aquí.

El demonio no contestó, cuando ingreso al lugar para inspeccionarlo y el pequeño duende le dijo:

—¿Amo bonito conoce al humano?—Lo que ellos nos sabían que aquel aldeano, no era humano, era un medio-demonio que camuflaba su olor por medio de ciertas hierbas, en época de la vida del padre de Sesshomaru, le había servido como proveedor de alimentos para su ejército, ahora vivía como un simple aldeano.

—¿Qué es eso señor Sesshomaru?—preguntó la pequeña Rin, al mirar con atención los paquetes que el gran demonio-perro traía consigo y este sin decir palabra alguna, extendió un kimono, el más largo de un fino acabado hacia ella pero se notaba abrigado, incluso hasta Jaken se sorprendió de tal regalo y preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Es un Kimono de invierno? ¿Qué tiene ese otro paquete?—preguntó con curiosidad y con esperanza que sea un regalo para él, aunque tenía sus reservas porque su amo no le daba regalos a él sino a la pequeña Rin, entonces el gran demonio-perro luego de poner el Kimono a la pequeña y darle otras prendas para que se abrigue, dijo en su tono frío que tanto le caracterizaba:

—Al **anochecer **caerá nieve, Rin abrígate bien.

—Si señor Sesshomaru, gracias por los regalos.—contestó la pequeña humana con una sonrisa tan calidad, que sorprendió al dueño de la posada, mientras Jaken murmuraba en voz baja:

—Y yo me voy a morir de frío.

—Jaken.

—Siii…si amo bonito…

—Ve por leña, que el dueño de la posada te guíe para que compres provisiones, se aproxima una gran tormenta.

Ante esa frase, tanto el pequeño duende como el dueño de la posada, salieron del lugar, al quedarse solo el gran demonio-perro con la pequeña niña, extendió el segundo regalo y le dijo, son su mismo tono neutral:

—Para ti.

La pequeña Rin, esta vez si se mostró sorprendida, pero no dudo en abrir el extraño y gran paquete, cuando dijo en voz alta con sorpresa:

—Es…es….es un shamisen. ¡Gracias señor Sesshomaru!

—Toca algo para mí.—comentó el gran demonio-perro, con su típico tono frío, entonces la pequeña Rin que apenas podías con el instrumento musical, debido a lo grande que era, le tomo unos minutos colocarlo sobre sus pequeñas piernas y al tomar un dedal hecho de cuerno de búfalo, notó lo grande que le quedaba pero no protesto, ella estaba fascinada con tal regalo y con cuidado se lo puso en su dedo índice en la mano derecha.

Entonces empezó el tormento, porque ella al intentar tocarlo a pesar de tomarse su tiempo para recordar cómo iba la canción que siempre tocaba su madre, lo único que consiguió fueron acordes completamente desafinados.

Incluso el gran demonio-perro se sorprendió de escuchar algo tan horrible pero no dijo nada, cuando el pequeño duende soltó de forma abrupta los leños que traía y detrás de él, el viejo huraño lo miraba con asombro, entonces Jaken dijo sin pensar:

—Rin, eso fue espantoso.

La pequeña niña, sonrío con nerviosismo y preguntó con vergüenza:

—¿Sonó tan mal?

—Sigue tocando Rin. — ordenó su amo sin expresión alguna, entonces Jaken protestó y le dijo:

—…Pero amo bonito, ella toca horri…—No dijo palabra alguna, al sentir la mirada intensa de su amo y la pequeña Rin dijo con entusiasmo:

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo. ¡Lo prometo!—Nuevamente intento tocar, pero incluso hasta el dragón de dos cabezas protestó, el aldeano se tapó los oídos al igual que el pequeño Jaken y Sesshomaru lejos de detenerla preguntó al aldeano:

—¿Existe en esta aldea alguna persona que toque este instrumento?

El aldeano lo miró desconcertado y solo movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, el gran demonio-perro tenía la intención de que mientras dure la tormenta, quedarse unos días en aquella posada, aprovecharía para saber si había alguna persona que pudiera enseñarle a Rin a tocar ese instrumento y le dijo a Jaken:

—Jaken, busca en alguna aldea cercana, alguna persona que sepa como tocar ese instrumento.

—¿Qué?...Pero amo bonito, falta poco para que anoch…—El pequeño duende no pudo seguir con sus protesta, ante la mirada intensa de su amo y dijo con resignación:

—Iré en Ah-Un.

—Tal vez pueda ayudar, ven conmigo, te daré una nota, busca a esta persona en la aldea del norte, está pasando el río, en las afueras hay un ermitaño, él sabe tocar ese instrumento, aunque dudo que lo puedas convencer.

—¿Un ermitaño?—preguntó Sesshomaru y el aldeano dijo sin pensar:

—Se dice es un hanyō , mitad humano, mitad demonio, que se auto-aisló en las afueras de la aldea, él toca el instrumento como ninguno —omitió expreso decir que le conocía pero de vista, nunca antes lo había tratado, pero al mirar a Lord Sesshomaru no dudo que él se diera cuenta de quién hablaba.

«¿Un hanyō? ¿Será Ina?» Pensaba con interés el gran demonio-perro, entonces dijo sin pensar:

—Jaken quédate aquí.

El pequeño duende, no tuvo opción de protestar, cuando su amo salió del lugar y se transformo en una pequeña luz y desapareció, entonces Jaken miró a Rin que seguía tocando y le dijo:

—Deja de tocar esa maldita música infernal.

—¡No quiero!—refutó la pequeña niña y acotó con rapidez:

—El señor Sesshomaru dijo que tocara.

—Pero eso suena horrible.

Jaken iba decir algo, cuando el aldeano le preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Desde cuándo el Lord Sesshomaru anda con una niña humana?

—Es una larga historia—Jaken suspiró—,mejor no preguntes, y vamos por más leña.

—Señor Jaken, si ya trajo la leña.

—¡Cállate mocosa!—refunfuño el pequeño duende, cuando dijo con malestar:

—El amo bonito, encima que me deja morir de frío, le trae obsequios a esta mocosa y …deja de tocar Rin, eso sonó espantoso.

—¡No quiero!, además le prometí al señor Sesshomaru, que haría mi mayor esfuerzo.

—¡Tortura!—refunfuño el pequeño duende, mientras la pequeña Rin protestaba y le dijo:

—¡Qué malo es señor Jaken!—exclamó la pequeña niña haciendo un leve puchero, pero no por eso iba dejar de tocar o tratar de tocar aquel instrumento.

El aldeano los miraba de forma desconcertada, pero opto por no emitir comentario alguna y al ver el cielo tornarse oscuro, se dio prisa en salir del lugar, aun faltaban leños que cortas y provisiones que comprar.

* * *

Mientras Rin torturaba a Jaken con su horrible forma de tocar, Sesshomaru llegaba a una inusual cueva solo espero varios segundos, cuando un monstruo de dos cabezas salió a recibirle, entonces dijo con asombro:

—Reconocería ese olor, el hijo del gran Ino no Taishō, está aquí.

—¿Sigues devorando niños humanos?—hizo la pregunta, al ver cadáveres de niños humanos en el lugar.

—No, ya deje esos vicios en el pasado. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Tenía la necesidad de encontrar alguien que toque shamisen.

—Oh, ese instrumento de los humanos es maravilloso, deseas que lo toque para ti—Sin dejar que el gran demonio-perro conteste, ingresó a la cueva y salió con un shamisen, pero esta era de piel de víbora, entonces Sesshomaru le dijo:

—Ven conmigo.

—¡¿A dónde?!

—No preguntes.

El hanyō no volaba, pero tenía la capacidad de correr con gran rapidez, por lo que les tomo poco tiempo estar de vuelta, pero al estar cerca de la posada, el hanyō preguntó con asombro:

—¿Quién puede tocar de esa forma tan espantosa?

—Etto!...Amo bonito, está de vuelta...—comentó el pequeño duende con pesar, ya le dolían los oídos de escuchar a Rin tocar el instrumento.

Sesshomaru no contestó, pero el hanyō no pudo evitar comentar en voz baja, como un leve susurro al ver a la pequeña Rin:

—Ella se ve tan deliciosa.

Más tardo él en hacer el comentario, que Sesshomaru responder con su usual frialdad:

—Intenta hacerle algo y te mato.

El medio demonio, lo miró con asombro, una extraña sonrisa se cruzo por su rostro y no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

—¡Increíble! ¿Quién lo diría? Parece haber heredado, los extraños gustos de su padre por los humanos.

Jaken se quedo perplejo por la mirada que le dio su amo, pero el medio demonio lejos de inmutarse por esa mirada, dijo en voz alta:

—Para…

La pequeña Rin miró con atención al medio demonio, pero lejos de asustarse se acerco al gran perro-demonio y le dijo con una cálida sonrisa:

—Señor Sesshomaru, regreso. ¿Quién es él?

—¿No me tienes miedo, niña?—preguntó el medio demonio con asombro y la pequeña Rin contestó con toda inocencia:

—¿Debería?—Ella no le tenía miedo a pesar de sus aspecto grotesco, sencillamente porque aquel medio-demonio había acompañado de su amo.

Ina miro a Sesshomaru y este le dijo a Rin al ponerse a su altura:

—Durante los días que estaremos en está posada, Ina te va enseñar como tocar ese instrumento.

La pequeña Rin sonrío y comentó con emoción:

—Eso es maravilloso señor Sesshomaru, si aprendo a tocar este instrumento, podré cantar con música.

—Si cantas como tocas lamento que los acompañes—replicó con malicia y burla, el medio-demonio Ina, pero al ver la mirada entrecerrada del gran perro-demonio temió por su vida y acotó con rapidez—: Pon atención pequeña humana, porque tendrás el privilegio de tenerme como maestro.

Sesshomaru se acomodo cerca de ellos y puso atención en como su pequeña protegida miraba con atención a Ina, el dueño de la posada se retiro para prepararse para la llegada de la tormenta, no sin antes decir en voz baja:

—Ahora sí, lo he visto todo.

El pequeño Jaken suspiro con pesar, tener que escuchar a Rin cantar era una cosa pero que toque ese horrible instrumento, como él lo catalogo, iba hacer una completa tortura, sobre todo porque no sabía en qué tiempo ella dominaría aprender a tocar tal instrumento y por la mirada que su amo le dio entender, que si él intentaba romper aquel instrumento, el gran demonio-perro lo iba a castigar o pero aún lo podía matar, sobre todo cuando la pequeña Rin se mostraba tan emocionada por aprender a tocarlo.

Pero si la pequeña Rin aprendió o no a tocar ese instrumento, eso ya es otra historia, por lo pronto el pobre duende suspiro con resignación ante la tortura musical que iba hacer sometido.

**«FIN»**


End file.
